


Prison enneigée

by AndersAndrew



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prisoner Gellert Grindelwald, Redemption, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Cette nuit-là, quelque chose de grave allait se produire.Gellert le sentait, alors même qu’il n’avait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur hormis la vue que lui offrait sa fenêtre. C’était un châtiment bien plus terrible que la mort d’être enfermé en pleine montagne sans distraction ni compagnie.C’était la raison pour laquelle il ne craignait pas ce qui venait à lui.





	Prison enneigée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



Cette nuit-là, quelque chose de grave allait se produire.  
Il le sentait, alors même qu’il n’avait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur hormis la vue que lui offrait sa fenêtre – sa prison était dépourvu de gardes, étant donné qu’il avait déjà prouvé à de multiples reprises qu’il pouvait convaincre n’importe quelle créature, mais de nombreux sortilèges très puissants le gardaient scellé dans sa tour, seul avec ses pensées. C’était un châtiment bien plus terrible que la mort d’être enfermé en pleine montagne sans distraction ni compagnie. C’était la raison pour laquelle il ne craignait pas ce qui venait à lui. Il était en paix avec lui-même.  
Au début de sa réclusion, il avait fomenté des plans d’évasion et de revanche. Il avait nourri sa haine, crié sa frustration aux murs de pierre impassibles. Cela avait pris du temps, mais il avait fini par se rendre compte de la vacuité de sa colère. Ses sentiments, quels qu’ils soient, n’atteindraient plus ni le monde, ni – ce qui comptait le plus – l’objet de ceux-ci. Il était perdu à jamais, comme l’avait été Merlin dans sa prison d’air, perdu aux yeux de tous, perdu pour ceux qui auraient pu l’écouter. Il n’y avait personne ici à persuader de la justesse de sa cause, personne à manipuler ou à trahir.  
Un temps après avoir réalisé cela, il avait sombré dans un désespoir profond qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais sans miroir ni pensine, il avait fini par oublier jusqu’à son propre visage et qui il était – ne lui restait plus que sa voix, qui peu à peu s’éteignit. Les années passant sans qu’il puisse jamais savoir exactement combien – il avait rapidement cessé de compter par peur de devenir fou en regardant les traces laissées sur le mur – il s’était muré dans un silence réflexif. Il avait fini par trouver en lui-même des regrets.  
Les larmes étaient venues bien après, lorsqu’il avait fait le deuil de sa vie passée, de son identité et de ses rêves. Ses pleurs n’avaient pas été pour lui – les avait-il seulement mérités ? – mais pour tous ceux qu’il avait blessé. Il ressassait ses souvenirs et suppliait pardon dans des murmures incompréhensibles à chaque fantômes lui passant sous les yeux, chaque fois qu’il fermait les paupières. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal, plus qu’il ne pourrait jamais réparer.  
De toute façon, il savait que si on le laissait à nouveau sortir, il recommencerait. C’était pourquoi ses supplications ne fonctionnaient pas.  
C’était sa nature, et il l’acceptait.  
Tout comme il acceptait le destin qui s’offrait à lui. Une forme de rédemption qu’il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il offrirait sa vie pour une cause juste. Il fera la seule bonne chose à faire.  
Quand l’intrus pénétra dans le premier champs de force qui protégeait sa prison, le monde se mit à trembler. Grindelwald ne le voyait pas encore approcher, mais il pouvait percevoir sa présence, son aura. Sa force.  
La neige éternelle des sommets peuplant son paysage dévala les pentes en avalanches dévastatrices pour essayer d’arrêter l’envahisseur, mais Grindelwald savait par avance que cela n’arrêterait pas l’assaillant.  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite qu’il ne l’avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Il dut s’asseoir sur son tabouret pour ne pas se laisser aspirer par le vertige.  
La pièce où il avait vécu toutes ces décennies. Elle était petite et froide. Il n’y avait aucune distraction sur ses murs parfaitement imperméables à la magie ; son mobilier se résumait en une couchette dans un coin, rudimentaire, et un seau qui se vidait quand il en avait besoin, et se remplissait d’eau également quand il en avait besoin – même si au commencement de son emprisonnement, il avait répugné à l’utiliser – ainsi qu’une petite table qui recevait tous les jours sa nourriture – invariablement une pomme, du pain, et une tranche de jambon sec.  
Des craquements inhabituels retentirent dans la tour, lui faisant tendre l’oreille.  
La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et la seule chose permettant d’éclairer la cellule était l’éclat faible de la lune provenant de sa fenêtre. Il garda néanmoins les yeux rivés sur la porte. Un rai de lumière jaune apparu en dessous, intense et presque chaleureux. Grindelwald avait oublié ce qu’était la chaleur dans cet environnement glacial.  
Cette porte avait été martelée, lacérée, violentée, insultée, mais jamais elle n’avait bougé d’un iota durant toutes ces années. Il l’avait longtemps détesté pour cela.  
Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.  
Doucement, le battant tourna sur ses gonds, qui grincèrent comme les dents d’un condamné. Le prisonnier retînt son souffle. La chair de poule se mit à lui parcourir les bras, hérissant le duvet de sa nuque.  
Une silhouette dégingandée armée d’une baguette approcha. La lueur provenant de son sort de Lumos était si intense pour les yeux du prisonnier qu’il fut obligé de se couvrir les yeux.  
« Gellert. », prononça son sauveur sur un ton d’une douceur précautionneuse.  
Et si Grindelwald avait oublié à quoi il ressemblait lui-même, il n’avait toujours pas oublié cette voix.  
Les jambes tremblantes, il se leva. Il s’était promis d’affronter ce qui venait à lui comme un homme.  
\- Albus, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque en tendant les mains spontanément vers la lumière dorée.  
Une main rencontra les siennes à mi-chemin. C’était le premier contact humain qu’il avait en près de 50 ans. Une vague d'émotions l'envahit, réchauffant tout son être.  
Il s’effondra et les bras d’Albus l’entourèrent comme une couverture. C'était sécurisant et réconfortant.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura Gellert avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait conjurer, avant de perdre connaissance.


End file.
